Composition nocturne
by Red-Evanescence
Summary: Ciel a désormais deux diables de majordomes à son service. Lizzy décide d'inviter le trio passer avec elle un séjour à bord d'un luxueux paquebot. Mais que va-t-il advenir des deux démons qui se détestent cordialement ? \!/ YAOI/LEMON \!/


**Titre :** Composition Nocturne

**Pairing :** Claude x Sebastian

**Raiting :**M (Contenu Yaoi _et_ explicite \ !/)

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Yana Toboso U_U

**Notes de l'auteur :**Ceci est ma toute première fic alors je ne suis pas très sure de mon coup … J'ai longuement hésité avant du la publier car quelques éléments apparaissant ici étaient similaires ailleurs, ce qui m'a beaucoup perturbée. Si cela vous gène et bien sachez que ce n'était pas le but de cette fic ^^ Puis les personnages risquent d'être un peu OOC mais j'ai fait de mon mieux :O. Et pour l'histoire, elle m'est venue d'un rêve que j'ai fait récemment dans lequel apparaissait une situation Yaoi que j'ai remixée afin de créer cette Fic :) ! En espérant que vous preniez plaisir à la lire ~

* * *

><p>Le comte Phantomhive actuellement prénommé Ciel s'était fait inviter, il y a de cela quelques temps, à séjourner à bord d'un paquebot très renommé. Comme l'on pouvait s'en douter, la personne à l'origine de ce projet n'était autre que son inépuisable fiancée, Elizabeth De Midford.<p>

Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que le comte avait en ce moment, deux diables de majordomes à son service. À la mort d'Aloïs, Claude qui désirait encore l'âme du jeune comte décida de proposer son aide à Ciel afin de guetter le meilleur moment pour obtenir son âme. Quant à notre jeune maître, il ne put refuser l'aide du talentueux majordome à lunettes qui excellait alors dans presque tous les domaines. « Une aide supplémentaire ne sera pas de trop » se disait-il, bien que Sebastian soit lui aussi très doué.

Le trio avançait vers leurs chambres préalablement choisies d'une cadence plutôt rapide précédé du comte et suivi de ses deux majordomes. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, ils se trouvèrent dans un endroit plutôt luxueux et voisin à la chambre de Lizzy. Ciel y dormirait seul, une pièce à part ayant été réservée pour Claude et Sebastian afin qu'il ne soit pas dérangé des préparatifs matinaux de ses subordonnés.

A coté des chambres, on pouvait trouver une petite bibliothèque qui débouchait sur une salle unique dans laquelle se trouvait un piano ainsi que de nombreux fauteuils. Lorsque vous aviez le bonheur de vous retrouver dans cette salle, une aura apaisante vous enveloppait.

Le comte voulu s'y rendre immédiatement pour se relaxer après sa dure matinée. Il avait répondu à de nombreuses lettres avant de s'en aller et était à présent, plutôt fatigué. Sebastian le retenu en lui expliquant qu'il aurait tout le temps de s'y reposer après le dîner prévu dans la grande salle du bateau d'ici quelques heures.

Claude acquiesça malgré lui :« Allez d'abord vous installer dans votre chambre ».

C'est alors que, en ruminant, le comte Phantomhive suivit ses majordomes, essayant d'oublier son besoin de repos qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer aussi ouvertement.

Une fois installé, Ciel voulu se rendre dans la chambre de son épouse afin de ne pas s'endormir instantanément car il savait pertinemment que la compagnie de Lizzy le forcerait à rester éveillé.

Pendant que Sebastian faisait enfiler sa cape au jeune maître accompagné de son sublime chapeau, il se demanda intérieurement si c'était une bonne chose que de partager sa pièce avec celui qu'il haïssait le plus, à savoir Claude Faustus.

Lorsque son maître lui avait annoncé sa venue, il ne put protester bien qu'il enrageait intérieurement. Il avait essayé de faire passer Ciel aux aveux, mais en vain. Il ne s'expliqua pas. Si ce n'était qu'il avait précisé « Un léger manque de personnel ces derniers temps » Le diable, qui l'eu mal pris, décida alors de ne jamais abandonner sa « place » située au dessus de celle de Claude, et ne devrait en aucun cas se faire dépasser par son adversaire. Il se l'était promis.

Puis, le majordome à lunettes interrompit le silence afin de tendre sa canne au maître faisant réaliser à Sebastian qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, ce qui entre nous, était d'une étrange rareté.

« Tenez, voici votre canne Jeune Maître » Ajouta-t-il.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir du bateau, se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Elizabeth. Soudain, une brusque secousse interrompit le silence.

Le comte trébucha et manqua de tomber. Il fut retenu par Sebastian qui n'avait pas été affecté par les secousses. Ciel ne se maintenait à présent que grâce à son seul pied posé sur le sol et au puissant bras de son majordome.

Claude ne put qu'observer la situation d'un mauvais œil qui vous donnait une subite envie de prendre vos jambes à votre cou. Si l'on creusait plus profondément dans son regard, on pouvait y déceler une once de jalousie.

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs minutes que Lizzy abordait avec joie divers sujets en compagnie de son fiancé. Celui-ci pouvait afficher une moue presque déconfite face aux propos tenus par sa fiancée. Quant aux majordomes, ils avaient su se rendre utiles en allant proposer leur aide aux cuisines.

Les cuisiniers, tout d'abord surpris de cette soudaine arrivée –qui avait eu pour effet de stopper la totalité du personnel- acceptèrent dès l'instant où ils aperçurent la détermination qui se lisait sur chacun des visages des deux majordomes. On aurait pu croire à un défi qu'ils se seraient lancé.

C'était la même chose à chaque tâche commune entre Claude et Sebastian. Si bien que le comte avait fini par attribuer à chacun des deux diables des créneaux de services différents.

Dès le moment où le cuisiner en chef les informa des actions à effectuer, personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche.

Sebastian avait pris place derrière le fourneau principal, mélangeant habilement les ingrédients, tout en suivant les indications à la lettre, puis, alors qu'il faisait cuire ses préparations, Claude découpait de façon élégante les différents aliments et à cet instant on ne pu dire s'il dansait tant il se déplaçait avec grâce et rapidité. Les cuissons achevées, le duo s'unit afin de rendre la disposition des aliments sur les plats vraiment parfaite.

La puissance des deux diables combinée, l'équipe de cuisine avait pu terminer les préparatifs culinaires en moins de deux heures. Le chef ne sut comment les remercier de leur précieuse aide et leur demanda quelle faveur pourrait-il leur accorder.

Sebastian lui demanda alors la permission de se rendre dans la bibliothèque ainsi que dans la pièce voisine après l'heure réglementée. Cette suggestion fut évidement tout de suite approuvée par le cuisinier. Ainsi, le jeune Phantomhive pourra profiter d'une certaine tranquillité durant une durée indéfinie.

Mais avant de repartir, les majordomes furent avertis du commencement du diner dans quelques minutes, le temps de servir le tout.

Le duo remonta aussitôt prévenir le comte et sa fiancée de l'imminence du repas. Mais cette fois, ce fut au tour de Claude d'aider Ciel à se vêtir. Ils descendirent alors rapidement suivis de Lizzy. Le repas se déroula sans encombre, enchainant des plats à chaque fois plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Les passagers ne purent que rester bouche-bée face à ces préparations de choix.

Vint enfin le dessert. Plusieurs membres du personnel se démenaient tant bien que mal pour porter un énorme gâteau aussi élégant qu'imposant. Il était surmonté d'un coulis bordeaux et orné de fioritures dorées, tout aussi comestibles que le reste. La pièce montée était signée 'Phantom '. Ce nom était inscrit au sommet de l'appétissant gâteau d'une matière que l'on pourrait actuellement qualifier de « chantilly ». Le comte, surpris de voir sa marque de fabrique au sommet de la pâtisserie, ne put qu'esquisser un petit sourire à cette vue.

Tout le monde ou presque se délecta du dessert avant de terminer le repas dans une bonne ambiance générale.

Alors que chacun retournait dans ses appartements, Ciel et Elizabeth suivis des deux majordomes se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque, l'accord ayant été évoqué pendant le diner. Le jeune noble ne se fit pas prier, une fois arrivé, il s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil digne de ce nom.

Afin de faciliter sa détente, il demanda à Sebastian de bien vouloir prendre place au piano pour le plus grand plaisir de sa fiancée qui adorait le voir courir les touches. Il prit aussi la peine de congédier Claude, dans le sens où il était libre de toutes actions jusqu'à son réveil.

Après avoir souhaité de passer une bonne nuit à son maître, le concerné se dirigea aussitôt vers la bibliothèque, choisit un ouvrage volumineux et recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière qu'il chassa rapidement avec le doigt et s'installa lui aussi plus ou moins confortablement.

En raison de la petite taille de la pièce, il préféra se tenir debout, appuyé dos au mur près de quelques piles de diverses œuvres. Son pied exerçait une légère pression sur le mur qui lui permettait de se maintenir debout. De temps à autre, il tournait la tête et observait discrètement Sebastian qui, parallèlement, avait commencé un morceau.

Il avait tiré le siège en cuir vers l'arrière avant de s'y asseoir délicatement. Ses doigts volaient sur le clavier et au fil du morceau, ses mains effectuaient de magnifiques pirouettes dans lesquelles le majordome à lunettes se perdait à la contemplation. Ses mains étaient si agiles, si gracieuses, si … fascinantes.

Mais il fut rapidement sortit de cette superbe vision. En effet, quelque chose l'avait interrompu. Un petit bruit provenant de la pièce voisine. Il regarda aussitôt en direction de son jeune maître et aperçut Elizabeth, complètement affalée sur son fiancé d'une manière disons, peu élégante. Sa tête, inclinée sur le coté gauche s'était laissée choir sur l'épaule de Ciel. Ses boucles blondes tombaient en cascade sur le torse du jeune noble et sa robe laissait apparaître ses coutures à l'air libre.

D'un déplacement rapide, Claude parvint à la hauteur de Lizzy et jugea par lui-même qu'il aurait fallu réveiller la lady tant sa position était dégradante envers son rang.

Puis lorsqu'il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, il fut aussitôt stoppé par Sebastian qui venait de l'interpeller d'un vif geste de la main.

Les diables avaient des sens beaucoup plus évolués que les nôtres et il sentit immédiatement le geste lui étant adressé. Il se retourna donc, lançant un regard noir à l'autre majordome et à sa plus grande surprise, Sebastian lui fit signe d'approcher. Le diable, tout de même méfiant, s'approcha d'une allure que l'on pourrait qualifier de lente. Lorsqu'il se fut rapproché de celui qui l'avait interpellé, il l'entendit murmurer :

« Il vaudrai mieux la laisser dormir. Autrement, cela risquerai de réveiller le comte. Laisse-moi plutôt tester ta rapidité au piano » ajouta-t-il

Bien que surpris par cette soudaine proposition, Claude ne pu la refuser tant elle était empreinte de défi. Et ce fut d'un commun accord que les diables débutèrent une ballade à quatre mains, Claude se plaçant à droite de Sebastian.

Cette fois, lorsqu'on les voyait ainsi, on aurait tout de suite pensé à un ballet. Leurs mains dansaient réellement sur le clavier, volant de touches en touches et laissant à présent échapper des notes improvisées. Chacun désirait plus que tout surpasser l'autre. Malgré tout, leur synchronisation était parfaite et la mélodie ne laissait échapper aucune fausse note.

Quand tout à coup, une vive secousse les coupa dans leur composition. Le virage s'était fait si brutal que Claude, se faisant emporter par la direction imposée à cet instant, tomba brusquement du coté gauche bousculant Sebastian qui fut rejeté vers l'arrière et s'étala aussitôt par terre.

Le majordome à lunettes était à présent situé au dessus du diable aux prunelles carmines. Les mains de Claude encadraient ses fines épaules et son visage manqua de couvrir la courte distance qui les séparait à présent. Son genou droit s'était fourvoyé entre ses deux cuisses et Claude se retrouvait à présent, terriblement gêné.

Le bruit de leur chute tira -malheureusement- le jeune noble de son sommeil qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux et aperçut vaguement deux silhouettes près du sol, se distinguant avec difficulté l'une de l'autre. Lorsqu'il les eut complètements ouverts, il se rendit compte de la situation et ordonna aussitôt à Claude de se relever.

Celui-ci, encore embrumé par ce qui venait de se produire, eut quelques secondes d'égarement avant de s'excuser platement envers Sebastian puis se releva, non sans le moindre mal.

Sebastian mit peu de temps avant de se relever à son tour. Il voulut prendre la suite de Claude, évitant ainsi les remarques déplaisantes que risquait de lui adresser son jeune maître mais il fut immédiatement interpellé par Ciel.

« Mais que faisait tu donc ? Sebastian ! Ne recommence plus c'est compris ? » lâcha-t-il, une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

Sebastian lui répondit à son tour, le gratifiant d'un genou à terre.

« Rien qui ne puisse vous ennuyer, jeune maître, plaida celui-ci, Je ne me serai pas permis.

— Je vois, tu m'as l'air sincère, tu ne peux me mentir de toute manière, n'est-il point vrai ?

— Tout à fait monsieur, je ne peux vous mentir, et cela ne se produira pas de mon vivant, ajouta-t-il d'un ton faussement ironique qui fut suivit par son habituel sourire en coin.

— Bien, tu peux disposer, et tâche de me réveiller à l'heure convenue demain matin.

— Yes my Lord, et rendormez vous bien en compagnie de Lady Elizabeth. »

Il quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il était venu en prenant bien soin de laisser quelques lumières allumées selon le souhait de son maître. Le majordome se dirigea vers la bibliothèque rejoindre Claude, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas d'autre endroit où aller. Lors de son trajet vers la petite salle, son esprit était hanté par de rares réflexions dont l'autre diable en était la cause.

**POV Sebastian**

Mais que lui est-il passé par la tête ? Et quel était le regard qu'il abordait lorsqu'il se fut relevé ? Puis pourquoi cela me préoccupe-t-il autant ? Je n'ai aucune raison d'y penser… Cela ne me servira à rien de chercher une explication logique à ce qui vient de se produire. Nous sommes juste accidentellement tombés, point final. Attendez, ne me dites pas qu'il a fait exprès ? Non, il n'aurait pas osé… Et puis il avait l'air lui aussi perturbé lors de notre chute. Notre chute ? Non, la sienne. C'est uniquement de sa faute si je me prends autant la tête pour une situation aussi stupide. Une lecture ne pourra que me faire du bien.

**Fin POV Sebastian**

De l'autre coté, cette fois assis sur une étroite chaise, se trouvait Claude qui lui aussi, se torturait les méninges péniblement…

**POV Claude**

Pourquoi suis-je donc aussi troublé ? En quoi cette situation aurait pu m'apporter quelque chose de positif ? L'air affligé de Sebastian lorsqu'il s'est relevé ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. C'était autre chose. Quelque chose de plus… profond… Voyons, lorsque je me suis relevé, c'est comme si je me contenais. Comme si je me contenais de quelque chose… Mais de quoi ? J'ai bien ressenti une sensation de frustration… Non attendez ! Je me serai retenu de l'embr… ? Non, non, non et non ! Rendons-nous à l'évidence, c'est totalement impossible ! Lui et moi ? C'est une plaisanterie j'espère !

**Fin POV Claude**

Avant de pouvoir mettre un terme à ses interrogations, Sebastian vint interrompre le calme ambiant qui régnait dans la pièce, tirant par la même occasion Claude de ses pensées.

Il tira vers lui la seule chaise disponible, une chaise qui se situait près de Claude, et s'y assit avec le plus grand soin dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Sa présence se fit inéluctablement sentir après seulement quelques minutes. Les deux diables essayaient de se plonger dans leur lecture malgré tout, mais en vain. Leurs pensées s'arrêtant à un moment ou à un autre sur la précédente situation.

La gêne commençait à se faire sentir. En effet, l'horloge indiquait quarante-cinq minutes supplémentaires depuis le début de leur lecture. Ce fut finalement Sebastian qui céda le premier, ne pouvant aller contre son besoin de réponses.

« Pourquoi me regardais-tu avec ces yeux lorsque tu t'es relevé ? On t'aurais cru … frustré »

Entre temps, le cerveau de Claude ne s'était pas laissé aller. Il avait remué la situation dans tous les sens si bien qu'il avait finalement résolu sa principale question. De ce fait, sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

Il saisit Sebastian par le nœud de sa cravate, le tira brusquement vers lui, s'approchant à une vitesse vertigineuse de son visage et commença par passer sa langue sur les contours de la bouche du diable avant de tenter de la capturer. Puis il se stoppa dans son élan et lui chuchota un petit quelque chose à l'oreille, un sourire mesquin se dessinant progressivement sur ses lèvres.

« Désormais tu la connais ta réponse… »

Bien que Sebastian se cloua sur place quelques fractions de secondes, il était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Se rapprochant à son tour de Claude, il laissa sa langue parcourir son lobe d'oreille avant de commencer à le mordiller doucement puis lui ajouta à voix basse :

« Es-tu sûr de savoir ce que tu veux ? »

Afin d'accompagner sa phrase comme il se doit, il glissa sa main gantée dans l'entrejambe du majordome aux prunelles dorées qui répondit aussitôt d'un brusque frisson.

« Mais bien sûr que je le sais » justifia Claude tout en retirant la main de Sebastian de son entrejambe avant d'attraper fermement les poignets de celui-ci puis de lui dénouer sa cravate avec la main de libre qu'il lui restait avant de s'en servir de remplacement. « Et je compte bien te le prouver… »

Le diable commençait à sentir son excitation grandir. Voir Sebastian attaché lui procurait un malin plaisir…

Il entreprit alors de retirer progressivement les vêtements de son partenaire, en débutant par la veste. L'instant durant lequel il se rendit compte de l'impossibilité du geste permit à Sebastian de se libérer de l'emprise de sa cravate. Pensez-vous, tenir un diable captif avec un pauvre bout de tissu était inhumain, le mot était juste.

C'est pour cette raison que le diable en question réussit soudain à renverser Claude, le poussant vivement en direction du sol.

Il ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et se tenait à présent à califourchon, une jambe de chaque coté du buste du majordome. La situation nous faisait penser à s'y méprendre que Sebastian dominait pleinement son partenaire, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Claude se rendant compte des possibilités lui étant offertes grâce à cette position, se redressa d'une traite puis s'adossa sur l'étagère et retrouva l'autre diable face à lui mais toujours à cheval sur son bassin. C'est à ce moment qu'il commença à plonger sa tête dans l'épaule du majordome aux prunelles carmines remontant progressivement sa nuque avec la pointe de son nez avant de rencontrer ses lèvres et d'y glisser sa langue.

Il découvrit d'abord ses dents mais elles s'entrouvrirent rapidement, laissant leurs deux langues se rencontrer et commencer à se caresser tendrement ce qui se transforma bientôt en véritable ballet. Les coups de langues étaient ponctués par de petites morsures jouissives ne les laissant presque pas le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

Claude tenait fermement les épaules de Sebastian qui lui, lui agrippait les cheveux à présent en désordre en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre le dessus.

Pour ce faire, il décida de se servir de sa main qu'il descendit lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale de Claude et finit par atteindre le bas du dos, un endroit qui fit tressaillir ce dernier. Sebastian profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour renverser une seconde fois Claude.

Cela se solda par un échec car cette fois, le diable ne se laissa pas faire et plutôt que de basculer vers l'arrière, il préféra les hanches de son partenaire où il enfouit ses mains, quittant le baiser pour de bon.

Puis il retira véritablement la veste de ce dernier et commença à déboutonner le reste.

Sebastian n'avait à présent plus que sa chemise blanche en guise de haut. Une chemise qu'il avait en commun avec Claude car se dernier avait aussi entreprit de retirer ses propres surcouches.

Avant que le majordome Phantomhive n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, l'autre diable le renversa enfin et parcouru de ses mains le torse de son partenaire dans l'espoir de rencontrer ses deux boutons de chair.

Lorsqu'il les eut découverts, il se concentra premièrement sur l'un des deux en saisissant l'extrémité avec un de ses longs doigts. Son doigt faisait des mouvements rotatifs et manqua d'arracher un gémissement à Sebastian qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être touché à ces endroits.

Quand il décida d'abandonner ses tétons, c'était pour glisser sa main sur le sexe de Sebastian qui commençait étrangement à se sentir à l'étroit.

Les mouvements de sa main commencèrent lentement pour finalement devenir plus rapides. Il partait du bas pour ensuite remonter jusqu'au gland qu'il pouvait sentir sous les ondulations de sa main.

Sebastian, quant à lui, se retenait difficilement de gémir car il savait que le noble avait l'oreille fine.

N'en pouvant plus, il attira Claude vers lui par le biais de sa chemise, ce qui lui arracha deux boutons. Il captura sa bouche et lorsque Claude repris ses mouvements, où cette fois-ci se n'était non pas sa main qui caressait son pénis, mais son propre sexe, à présent lui aussi durcit, cela procura à Sebastian de sauvages frissons de plaisir le faisant frémir de la tête aux pieds.

Son corps ne cherchait qu'à accroitre cette sensation à présent devenue si élémentaire.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à faillir le faire venir, il se cambra en arrière dans l'espoir d'enfin se soulager de cette sensation brûlante lui parcourant le bas-ventre mais fut aussitôt retenu par le majordome à lunettes qui se pencha sur son oreille et lui murmura d'un souffle saccadé :

« Retiens-toi encore un peu, cela n'en sera que meilleur ».

Il se fit aussitôt retirer ses lunettes par Sebastian qui les déposa sur la table au dessus de lui.

Claude rallongea celui-ci et parcouru son échine de sa main jusqu'au bas du dos, endroit où il lui retira complètement son pantalon qu'il déposa près de leurs vestes.

Alors qu'il commençait à humidifier soi-même ses doigts, Sebastian lui attrapa le poignet qu'il rapprocha de sa bouche, entre-ouvrit fébrilement ses lèvres et y glissa les doigts de Claude qu'il ne tarda pas à dévorer de sa langue.

Ils avaient une odeur enivrante, une odeur qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des siècles et qui lui procuraient une sensation de bien-être.

Lorsque Claude décida finalement de quitter la bouche de Sebastian, ce fut pour aller les glisser dans l'intimité de celui-ci.

Dès lors où il y mit un doigt, les gémissements de Sebastian se faisaient de plus en plus rauques, bien que presque inaudibles.

Quand le troisième y entra et que l'endroit se faisait de plus en plus étroit, Sebastian qui se tenait au dos de Claude, ne put que le griffer pour éviter à nouveau de venir ce qui eu pour effet de contracter ses muscles, qui, se contractant au niveau de l'intrusion ne purent que aspirer les doigts de Claude, chose qui excitait le majordome -à présent dépourvu de lunettes- au plus haut point.

Il avait beau se contenir du mieux qu'il pouvait, cette fois-ci, ce fut de trop.

Il fit glisser son propre pantalon vers le bas, libérant enfin son pénis qui se sentait drôlement à l'étroit dans ce bas d'uniforme. Le diable aux prunelles dorées s'approcha calmement de son partenaire, se contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait afin de lui éviter la douleur.

Il tenta de pénétrer Sebastian le plus tendrement possible car dans ce genre de situation, il parvenait à faire preuve d'un très grand self-control.

Cette ardente intrusion faillit encore une fois faire arracher un puissant gémissement à Sebastian, mais ce n'était pas fini, il ne devait pas. Pas encore…

C'est cette réaction qui poussa Claude à accélérer ses mouvements et les à transformer en de rapides vas-et-viens ponctués par de puissants coup de reins.

Sebastian était presque à bout et répondait aux coups de reins de Claude par de petits gémissements pointus cette fois ci, ce qui eut pour effet de faire Claude se vider à l'intérieur de Sebastian dans un long râle rauque qu'il eut du mal à étouffer, chose qui faillit sortir Elizabeth de son profond sommeil.

Elle tressaillit, ouvrit les yeux une fraction de seconde et se redormit aussitôt.

La sensation du liquide chaud en lui ne tarda pas à arracher un nouveau râle de plaisir à Sebastian qui se cambra avant de jaillir entre leurs deux ventre.

Ce râle fut camouflé par Claude qui s'était penché tendrement sur lui afin de cueillir ses lèvres. Les diables étaient à présent plutôt satisfaits. Leurs corps formaient désormais une union homogène. Claude vint se coucher sur son partenaire et sa respiration haletante se fit de plus en plus normale.

Malheureusement, la réalité se rappela à eux.

Ils étaient allongés par terre, dans la bibliothèque et le comte pouvait se réveiller à tout moment. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser et décidèrent de se rhabiller d'un commun accord.

Leurs uniformes remis, ils durent remettre la petite pièce en ordre.

En effet, des livres jonchaient le sol et les chaises n'étaient, disons, plus du tout au bon endroit. La table avait bougé et les lampes étaient tombées.

Voilà ce qu'ils avaient déclenché.

C'est pour cela que le tout fut rapidement rangé. Le rangement étant terminé, Claude reprit ses lunettes, Sebastian réajusta sa veste et lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent de l'heure avancée qu'il était, ils décidèrent de commencer dès maintenant les préparatifs matinaux.

Ils passèrent discrètement devant le jeune couple et se rendirent dans la chambre de leur jeune maître afin d'y mettre un peu d'ordre avant son retour.

Une fois ceci fini, ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce qui leur avait été assignée et débutèrent les quelques tâches qui leur restait à remplir avant de commencer une nouvelle journée qui suivrait le cours de la précédente.

A une exception près.

Cette fois ci, les diables étaient pour la première fois devenus _complices_.

_Owari desu ~~_


End file.
